Forever May Not Be Long Enough
by Natters
Summary: Modified slightly. IM. The accident occurs but both survive
1. Default Chapter

author's notes: Hi 

**author's notes: Hi! this is the first fan fiction I have posted. It is also the first time I have used Via Voice programme. So most spelling mistakes, and grammatical errors can be blamed on the computer. (eg spelling Marcus as Markers ) Ha! **

**Just a warning. I am a huge Jason Carter fan. And always write Susan/Marcus stories. Occasionally I might add in John/Delenn 'shippiness or Zack/Lyta. I have estimated to Susan's age to be 30. As in 'sic transit Vir' she says she joined earth force 13 years ago, and I presume, from ' in the beginning' she was 17 years old at the time. **

**This story is one of the many bringing Marcus back to life stories I have written. Depending on the feedback I get, I might post more of these. So please, R&R!! **

**Authors Notes 2: Spelling corrections are now done. Thanks to Pandora. I didn't realise how bad it was**

**Natters**

**Chapter one **

**(Susan is fatally injured and sent back to Babylon five .Marcus learns about the machine from Stephen's records, tricks Lennier and returns to the station. After the battles are won, John turns himself over to earth force and Stephen chases Marcus to Babylon 5. Fortunately, by the time Marcus has found the machine and hooked them up Stephen has arrived.) **

**Marcus: I love you. (he whispers softly and closes his eyes, already exhausted. Stephen charges in and without hesitation rips it off them both. He quickly checks their pulses.) **

**________________________________________________________________ **

**(Susan is dreaming. She calls out in agony. Marcus' voice calls out to her.) **

**Marcus: Susan! (suddenly he is by her side.) where I always shall be. (he replies as if reading her thoughts) **

**Susan: it hurts. **

**Marcus: I know... I know. (he squeezes her hand reassuringly and an electric shock passes between them. She thinks " always kind and gentle. A man worthy of any woman. I hope she appreciates you .") So do I. (her face registers the shock) come. **

**Susan: where? **

**Marcus: where else, to the future. **

**Susan: I'm afraid. **

**Marcus: "En ese infelani en alise mi dron" **

**Susan: thank you. (suddenly there is a quick flash of white light) Marcus? (her voice is that of a little lost girl) **

**Marcus: it's all right. Relax. I'm here. (another flash) but it is time to wake up. **

**Susan: I don't want to leave you. **

**Marcus: you never shall again. Now wake up. (she obeys and is almost instantly awake. Her eyes squint at the bright lights. She recognises Stephen, he is hovering over her, concerned.) **

**Susan: Stephen? **

**Stephen: hey, welcome back. How do-**

**Susan: Where's Marcus? **

**Stephen: how do you feel? **

**Susan: Better than I should. Where's Marcus? (Stephen looks away) **

**Stephen: in surgery. **

**Susan: what?! Why? **

**Stephen: you remember a few years ago, we had that incident with a Dr Rosen, and the serial killer - (her eyes widen) **

**Susan: oh my God . of all the stupid, undisciplined, loose cannon stunts he could have pulled! **

**Stephen: I managed to stop him, about three-quarters of the way through the procedure. We'll just have to wait and see the results. **

**Susan: will he be okay? **

**Stephen: I don't know. (she closes her eyes.) **

**Susan: damn him! **

**Stephen: a few weeks though and you'll be fine. **

**Susan: I don't care. (she is starting to drift back to sleep. Damn you, Marcus Cole. Damn you. (she is asleep. Stephen checks her vitals and then, satisfied exits.) **

**________________________________________________________________ **

**(when Susan wakes up later, she is angry and determined. A nurse enters her alcove) **

**Nurse: commander. Lie still, you might hurt yourself. **

**Susan: how is Marcus? **

**Nurse: Marcus Cole? **

**Susan: yes. The biggest jerk in the universe. How is he? **

**nurse: perhaps I should tell Dr Franklin (Susan grabs his arm) . ..**

**Susan: tell me. **

**Nurse: his condition is very serious. But he is out of surgery now. Both his legs are broken, and he had massive internal injuries, but he is fighting. **

**Susan: he would. Has he woken up yet? **

**Nurse: no. As I understand he will not wake up for six hours. **

**Susan: where's Stephen? **

**Nurse: Dr Franklin is in Medlab 3, assisting in the triage. I could summon him if it's important? **

**Susan: No. He is needed elsewhere. Could I see Marcus? **

**Nurse: normally it would not be allowed. However, I could transfer you into his room. **

**Susan: you need the Room for others, from what I can see. (she glances out into the main area) **

**Nurse: yes. **

**Susan: thank you. **

**Nurse: what can I say. I'm a hopeless romantic. (Susan blushes) **

**______________________________________________________________ **

**(later Stephen enters Marcus is alcove and is shocked to see Susan asleep on the bed beside his) **

**____________________________________________________________________**

**(Susan is dreaming again. She's floating in hyperspace, with no suit or anything. John and Delenn float over, hand in hand.) **

**John and Delenn: who are you? **

**Susan: I am your friend, Susan Ivanova (They embrace her, gently smiling and drift away. Her parents and Ganya float up.) **

**Ganya: who are you? **

**Susan: I am your daughter, your sister (they smile and wave goodbye. Corwin and floats up) **

**Corwin: who are you? **

**Susan: I am commander Susan Ivanova. (he smiles and salutes) **

**Lorien: who are you? **

**Susan: I am Susan Ivanova. **

**Lorien: but who are you? Child, sister, friend, commander? **

**Talia: lover? **

**Malcolm: betrayer? **

**Susan: no. I didn't betray you. **

**Malcolm + Talia: (flash back, her holding a PPG and aimed at him; ' evil Talia' and her last conversation) didn't you? **

**Susan: stop it! Leave me alone! **

**Marcus: go. (he banishes them all. It is just Susan and Marcus left) lost? **

**Susan: no. **

**Marcus: then which way is the correct one? **

**Susan: this is a dream. **

**Marcus: but how much of our dreams are based in fact? **

**Susan: dreams are just dreams. **

**Marcus: I dreamt of a beautiful woman to love, when I was a boy. Not all dreams remain that way. (he caresses her face and suddenly they are in a four poster bed, with a canopy, naked and pressed close together, as if in the aftermath of loving.) I am Marcus Cole. And this is what I want. Who are you? What do you want? I am here to love you. Why are you here? (no reply) why are you here? **

**Susan: because you saved me. **

**Marcus: why are you here? **

**Susan: you tell me. (she wakes up with a jerk.) damn. (she tries and fails to sit up, falling back, exhausted. Then she looks over to Marcus. His eyes are open, but they have him strapped so that he cannot move.) Marcus? (he almost jumps at her voice and strains his eyes as far as he can. He notices her barely in the corner of his eye.) can you talk? (and there is silence) well, I guess it's one way to shut you up. (she tries again to sit up and this time manages, but she is panting heavily. His eyes quickly run up and down her body) I'm fine. Thanks to you. (she smiles softly) From what I've been told, the war is over. We won. Clark is dead. John and the others are on Earth pitching the interstellar alliance. Michael is still on Mars. But Stephen's back here. He chased you and managed to stop you before it was too late. (Marcus senses the anger and bitterness. For once he is glad she is still helpless and weak.) anyway, this can all wait until you are feeling better. Go back sleep (he obeys, as Stephen enters, surprising her) **

**Stephen: how are you feeling now? **

**Susan: guilty for being angry at him. **

**Stephen: so I should think. Maybe when you're feeling better, you could do something to thank him? **

**Susan: how do you thank a guy who just gave his life to you, knowing he'd die. A box of chocies? **

**Stephen: how do you think? **

**Susan: your incorrigible **

**Stephen: and knowing Marcus, he isn't expecting anything from you in return. But I have a sneaky suspicion that he wants same thing you do. **

**Susan: universal peace? **

**Stephen: did you realise you talk in your sleep? **

**Susan: oh really! **

**Stephen: yes. You call out softly, a certain ranger's name. **

**Susan: I do not! **

**Stephen: I think you do. Either that or it was a delirium. But whichever way, it you were calling his name, in shall we say, a more than friends kind of way. **

**Susan: stop being absurd. **

**___________________________________________________________ **

**(two weeks later, Susan can now sit up with no problems. Marcus is still bedridden and they are both still in Medlab. John is President. Despite her protests, Susan spends all her waking hours by Marcus' side. Reading, talking, playing chess and generally both keeping each other sane, and a driving each other mad.) **

**Susan: but then he took my hand and led me out. On our way out he said " it was a good question, Dushenka". **

**Marcus: what was the question? **

**Susan: the funny thing is I don't remember. (they laughed) **

**Marcus: Willie and I were very close when we were kids. **

**Susan: and then he grew up? (he chuckles at the dig) **

**Marcus: no. My father became ill, and I helped to run Cole Mining Corporation. ****_I_**** gradually took over more and more responsibilities. I thought it was my family duty. I became... Hard and bitter. I grew old. Then mother died. We barely spoke to each other after that until... **

**Susan: (she rests her hand on his gently) until he came to warn you. **

**Marcus: and told me of this cult he joined. (he chuckles) playing hero. Fighting an ancient evil. I blamed myself for a long time. Willie, Hasina, Hank. **

**Susan: Hasina? (he blushes) **

**Marcus: a woman on Arisia I was quite fond of. (Susan removes her hand) **

**Susan: beautiful? **

**Markers: how can any one you love be ugly to you? **

**Susan: beauty in the eye of the beholder? **

**Marcus: exactly. There is also physical beauty and a more... **

**Susan: spiritual? **

**Marcus: in a sense. (we hear Susan's thoughts " and what type at am I to you? - where the hell did that come from?! - come on, you know you want to love him. - I do? - oh yeah. Think about his smile. His eyes. His - whoa there !") Susan? Are you okay? **

**Susan : Hmm? Sorry. I was just the way with the fairies. **

**Marcus: oh? Never-never land? The centre of the earth? Or a different planet? **

**Susan: well, I think I heard the croc, ticking , so never-never land. **

**Marcus: are you Wendy or TinkerBell? **

**Susan: I was always a bit of a tomboy, so Peter Pan himself. **

**Marcus: really! Afraid to grow up? Independent to a fault? **

**Susan: afraid to grow old . (there is an uncomfy silence) **

**Marcus: personally, I'm afraid of spiders. (Susan smiles) ironic, isn't it? **

**Susan: fighting Shadows, oh yeah. (not as ironic as our relationship - oh shut up. There is no relationship. not of a romantic type anyway - no ? did you learn nothing by his actions?) how did you manage it? **

**Marcus: I really have no idea **

**Susan: they were scary enough as it was. **

**Marcus: it wasn't just me then. **

**Susan: no. I've rarely been so scared as when I first saw a shadow ship. **

**Marcus: could have fooled me. **

**Susan: I was quaking in terror. Of course, it you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you. (she stops talking in horror at herself "Damn, you idiot!") **

**Marcus: your secret is safe with me. I promise **

**Susan: would you tell me more about Hasina? **

**Marcus: what would you like to know? **

**Susan: which type of beautiful was she? **

**Marcus: she was... Pretty. Quite plain probably, to most people. But she was kind, generous, funny, caring, intelligent. **

**Susan: you loved her very much. **

**Marcus: I may have grown to love her deeply. But it wasn't... Love at first sight.. Not "WHAM! I love this girl!" **

**Susan: not true love either? (he considers for a moment) **

**Marcus: no. **

**Susan: have you ever fallen in love like that? (" curious? - shut up!") **

**Marcus: yes. **

**Susan: do you still love her? **

**Marcus: I'll never stop. Have you? **

**Susan: true love? Or love at first sight? **

**Marcus: either. **

**Susan: love at first sight, it yes. A few times. Always regretted it. **

**Marcus: and true love? **

**Susan: I'll let you know. ("Whoops") **

**Marcus: oh? **

**Susan: (" don't leave the poor guy hanging" )Hmm? (she refuses to look at him) **

**Marcus: are you in love with someone? **

**Susan: I think I'm getting there. ("Liar!!" Marcus that pained for a moment " you're already there - is it love all gratitude? - if you'd listened to me before now, you'd know") **

**Marcus: who is he? **

**Susan: (" he's jealous. - of course he is. He loves you ") I'll tell you mine, if you'll tell me yours. **

**Marcus: who goes first? **

**Susan: ( " just kiss him! ") okay forget it. I chicken out . (" witch !") **

**Marcus: I'm a ranger, I'll find out eventually. **

**Susan: (" yeah. You'll be the first to know.") I'm sure you will. **

**____________________________________________________________ **

**(a few weeks later, Susan walks with a stick, and is back at work. Marcus is moping.) **

**Stephen: Marcus, you're gonna drive me nuts. **

**Marcus: good. I'm feeling lonely. **

**Stephen: is it my fault you didn't take your own advice? **

**Marcus: No, but it's your fault I have to face her. **

**Stephen: good. Now, the next time she comes in here, for all our sakes, kiss the woman! **

**Marcus: I don't want to push her. If she's happy as we are, so am I. Besides, Susan is very assertive, if she did care about me... She'd do something about it. **

**Stephen: I know I've had this conversation before, with a certain someone else! **

**Marcus: anyway, how am I supposed to kiss her, when I can't even sit up on my own? **

**Stephen: (rolls his eyes) fine. Stay miserable. She talks about you in her sleep, you know. (Marcus brightens up) **

**Marcus: she does? (cautiously) good or bad? **

**Stephen: from the tone, I would say 100 % good **

**Marcus: you are kidding right? Just yanking my leg? **

**Stephen: I tell you what, why don't you sleep with her and find out for yourself. **

**Marcus: oh shut up. (Stephen chuckles) **

**Stephen: give your body about three more months and you'll be back to 100%. Plenty of time for foreplay. **

**Marcus: Stephen. **

**Stephen: all right (he exits, muttering) I just don't understand you two. You both want the same things, from each other, but neither of you are willing to take the risk. **

**________________________________________________________________ **

**(a month later , they are still procrastinating. Susan is fine now and Marcus is in a wheelchair. She takes him out for walks in the garden, to dinner, and a new, deeper bond forms between them. She confides in him about everything, and is far more relaxed. During dinner, in her quarters, her link goes off.) **

**Susan: sorry. Ivanova here. **

**Zack: captain, sorry to disturb you, but Mr Bester is coming aboard in one hour. **

**Susan: DAMN! alright, give me 10 minutes. I'll meet you in your office. Ivanova out. (long pause) I'm sorry. **

**Marcus: it's all right. **

**Susan: I'd better change. (she goes into her bedroom and closes the door." Bester sure knows how to pick his moments. It will be days before he leaves! - perhaps you could take Marcus up on his offer for a massage? On the bed? And if something should happen, well, he'd lose his Unicorn friends. - let's not go there. - indulge! It's only a few wicked... Heavenly thoughts.!") **

**Marcus: (" God, she's beautiful. And changing. What wouldn't I give to be that Uniform! Whoa! Down Boy! And Bester will stress her art. She'll either have to ignore me. Or she might open up even further - yeah in your dreams ") **

**Susan: how do I look? **

**Marcus: (" delicious as always ") very... Crisp and clean. The perfect officer. (she smiles softly) **

**Susan: flatterer. (she moves closer) **

**Marcus: (" you could kiss her good night - or save yourself the trouble and hang yourself up by your toenails now") **

**Susan: please finished dinner, and let yourself out. **

**Marcus: I could wait? **

**Susan: I'm not sure how long I'll be. **

**Marcus: (" why don't you just start drooling, you idiot") okay. I'll see you, at your check-up, tomorrow. **

**Susan: yes. Well... Good night. **

**Marcus: night. (she pauses, about to say something, then changes her mind and exits.) **

**__________________________________________________________________**

**(about an hour later, Bester arrives. After a further hour of negotiation, arguing and exchanges of insults he and the bloodhounds begin to track down the telepaths in down below. Susan returns to her quarters, exhausted and angry. After 10 minutes, she storms out, to go for a walk. Her body brings her to Marcus' room in Medlab. She enters, he was starting to fall asleep, but sits up.) **

**Susan: sorry. **

**Marcus: it's all right. What's wrong? **

**Susan: Bester is here for the rogue telepaths. **

**Marcus: 0h. **

**Susan: and I feel... Lot of things, actually. **

**Marcus: sit down. (she sits on the edge of the bed, beside him " she's so close. Doesn't she realise how she is affecting me? ") **

**Susan: (" oh shit! I shouldn't have woken him up. He looks so tired and here I am adding to the problems. I'm sorry, Love - Huh? Love? – Oh, stop stalling and tell him. He's awake now ") where to begin? **

**Marcus: at the beginning? Once upon a time? (pause) sorry. **

**Susan: My mother was a latent telepath. **

**Muggers: yes. I know, you've told me. **

**Susan: yes. But what I didn't tell you, was that (deep breath) I'm a latent telepath too. (" tell no one! What the hell am I doing!?! - trusting!" Marcus blushes) I have never been able to read any one but my mother. I can pick up on feelings sometimes. I can block a casual scan and know instantly if someone is doing it. **

**Marcus: (" she knows. She's known all along – stop being selfish, this is difficult for her to say. ") does Bester know? **

**Susan: no. Only Lyta, John, and Delenn know. If Psi Corps knew ... (she shudders at the thought. " great idea. Scare the poor sod off. - I trust you Marcus - why is it, you can tell him your deeper secret, but you can't say I love you then?") Marcus. You have a right to know. If you want I can leave? **

**Marcus: leave? **

**Susan: is that a no? (" you're doing great now keep going" Stephen enters) **

**Stephen: excuse me, Susan. But visiting hours are over. **

**Susan: (" damn! ") five more minutes? **

**Stephen: no. You both need your rest. Good night (Susan sighs) **

**Susan: I'll see you tomorrow. (" kiss him good night! ") night. **

**Marcus: night. Pleasant dreams. (Susan exit) what harm would five more minutes have done? (Marcus is furious at the interruption.) she was upset. **

**Stephen : Marcus (he warns) **

**Marcus: sorry. **

**Stephen: get some sleep. **

**___________________________________________________________________ **

**(the next day, during their walk in the garden, they stop at a bench. Susan sits.) **

**Susan: (" open up to him. Find out few herself - yet again - How he feels - oh hush - then you can do what you wanted to all along - and that is...? - well, I'm sure you'll think of something") **

**Marcus: how are the rogue telepaths? **

**Susan: not well. Station records indicate we have at least 200 here. But Bester and his bloodhounds have caught over half. There's no way and can think of to help them. I just feel... Hopeless. **

**Marcus: over all, or just in their case? **

**Susan: over all. **

**Marcus: how can I help? **

**Susan: (" hold me. Tell me everything will be okay. Kiss me. ") unless you can think of any regs, I could use to keep them here...? **

**Marcus: perhaps... They've been travelling all over the galaxy right? **

**Susan: yes? **

**Marcus: maybe been exposed to all sorts of nasty bugs and germs. **

**Susan: but Stephen's already checked them out. **

**Marcus: yes, but perhaps they could be quarantined for... A while ? Just in case? **

**Susan: Marcus. You are a GENIUS! (she kisses him fleetingly on the cheek. Then pulls away abruptly.) I should... Go... Get Stephen to write it up. **

**Marcus: Ah hah. (" she hates me ") **

**Susan: will I see you later? For dinner? (he looks pleasantly surprised) **

**Marcus: sure. Of course. **

**Susan: at my place? 1900? **

**Marcus: I'll be there. (she grins content) **

**Susan: (" kiss him again. Properly! Get it over with!") I've gotta go. (he nods.) **

**Marcus: then go. (" idiot! She'll think you don't want her around ") save them. (" before I kiss you and never let go ") **

**Susan: (she opens herself up, telepathically and feels his mutual desire, love, and intricate trust. " oh yes! ") just one last thing. **

**Marcus: HMM? (he is shocked as she kisses him, soft as a butterfly's wings. He presses his tongue for entry and she lets him in. Their kiss quickly turns desperately passionate, as their arms encircle one another and pull closer, as if trying to fuse their bodies into one. Eventually they have to come up for air.) **

**Susan: don't be late. (he just shakes his head, too breathless to talk. She reluctantly pulls away, then turns around and exits . "WOW!! that wasn't a kiss! It was a nuclear explosion! - see! I was right! ") **

**Marcus: (" well, that was a kiss and a half! - more like 10,000! - I wonder if I could get any ' real' Roses at such short notice?") **

**___________________________________________________________________ **

**(1900. Susan's door chimes. She is rushing around in just a towel) **

**Susan: damn! That's him. Just a minute! Of all times for the Drazi ambassador... (she dashes into the bedroom) come! **

**Markers: (he enters) Susan? **

**Susan: I'll be right out. The damn Drazi wanted a ' quick ' word. So I am running late. **

**Marcus: I can come back later? **

**Susan:NO!! (" please God don't let him leave. ") I won't be long. (a couple of minutes later, she comes out wearing a red, low-cut, ankle length dress. He is struck dumb. She twirls.) you like? (he can only not, with his jaw on the floor.) **

**Marcus: You... (his voice comes out raspy. He clears his throat) you look terrific (she smiles softly) **

**Susan: thank you. (she comes closer. He can only stare at her, his eyes running over her body hungrily) **

**Marcus: (" stop drooling you twerp! Say something! ") did my plan work? With Bester? **

**Susan: like a charm. (long pause. She is amused at him and he looks up blushing) Marcus? **

**Marcus: (" Uh Oh! Here it comes. Have a nice death! ") yes? **

**Susan: are you just going to sit there forever? **

**Marcus: Huh? (she kisses him) 0h. No, I was just giving you some space. **

**Susan: I think two months dancing is long enough. (they kiss) **

**Markers: I did not want to push. (kiss) **

**Susan: I know. But now... (Kiss) **

**Marcus: besides, I didn't want to get murdered. **

**Susan: (kiss) I think we're past that stage now. (kiss) **

**Marcus: oh good. **

**Susan: (kiss) and you remember a conversation we had about one-and-a-half months ago? **

**Marcus: we had lots. **

**Susan: when we talked about love at first sight? **

**Marcus: yeah? **

**Susan: that had better be me! **

**Marcus: or else what? (he teases) **

**Susan: there will be an airlock with your name on it. **

**Marcus: okay , it was you (kiss). **

**Susan: good. I'd hate for you to die without kissing your unicorns goodbye. (Kiss) **

**__________________________________________________________________ **

**(2315, they are kissing on her sofa, wrapped up in each other's arms, when the door chimes. Susan groans.) **

**Marcus: (whispers) ignore it. They'll go away. (the door chimes a few more times, then her link breeps) **

**Susan: Ivanova here. **

**Stephen: Susan, where's Marcus? Its 2315. **

**Marcus: it is? Ooops! (They unentwine) **

**Susan: open. (Stephen enters.) **

**Stephen: this is the last time I come and chase you down. Now, I've had enough of this dancing around, you two have been doing for the past two months. **

**Marcus: at least **

**Stephen: You, (he points to Susan) for all our sakes, admit you love the guy. And you (he pokes Marcus) Kiss the girl! (Susan and Marcus look at each other, shrug, and then kiss.) don't tell me. This has been going on for a while, and you just wanted the extra attention? **

**Marcus: no. **

**Stephen: good. I don't like to miss things. I expect you in Medlab in 10 minutes. Night. (Stephen exit) **

**Susan: 10 minutes. **

**Marcus: shall I meet you for breakfast? **

**Susan: if you wanna. **

**Marcus: yes, I wanna. **

**Susan: OK then, but meanwhile... (kiss) **

**___________________________________________________________________ **

**(the next day, Susan rushes in to C&C, then tries to look calm.) **

**Susan: good morning. (" 10 seconds to spare! Phew! !" everyone else is hiding a grin.) **

**____________________________________________________________ **

**(at lunch, Marcus is waiting for her in the corridor, just outside C&C. She strolls out and grins.) **

**Susan: Hi. Fancy meeting you here. (they start walking down the corridor) **

**Marcus: yes, well, I was just passing through the area. **

**Susan: Ah hah. In that case you won't want to join me for lunch will you? **

**Marcus: is that an invitation? **

**Susan: do you want it to be? (they enter the lift) Blue three. **

**Marcus: yes. What's that behind your ear? **

**Susan: what? **

**Marcus: come here. (she smiles, leaning over to him and he brings out a rose from ' behind' her ear.) for you. (she smiles and takes it.) **

**Susan: where did you get this? Its real ( she is delighted) **

**Marcus: ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. (she kisses him passionately) **

**Susan: thank you. **

**Marcus: any time. It was supposed to arrive last night, but it was delayed. **

**Susan: I love it. (they exit into the Zocalo and sit down at a little cafe.) you're spoiling me. **

**Marcus: I know. **

**Susan: I'll just have to find a way to make it up to you won't I? **

**Marcus: sounds like fun. **

**Susan: it will be **

**________________________________________________________________ **

**(two weeks later, Marcus is walking with a stick and a slight limp. They are walking in the garden.) **

**Susan: how you doing? **

**Markers: fine. After all, I'm here with you aren't I? **

**Susan: how are your legs? **

**Marcus: they are getting there. **

**Susan: let's sit for a while. **

**Markers: I'm fine. **

**Susan: OK, I'll wait here while you stretch your legs some more. After all, I've been on my feet all day. **

**Marcus: blackmailer! (they sit and his hands reach for her shoulders. He starts to massage. She almost purrs with pleasure.) **

**Susan: 0h that feels good. **

**Marcus: I told you I could give good massages. **

**Susan: Mmm. **

**Marcus: you are so beautiful. (she blushes slightly) **

**Susan: and you are creeping. **

**Marcus: aren't I allowed to complement you? Without the obvious reason **

**Susan: which is? **

**Marcus: that you are. And I love you. **

**Susan: Am I beautiful on the outside, or the inside? **

**Marcus: both. But while the exterior beauty may fade with time, you will always be beautiful on the inside to anyone with the eyes to see. **

**Susan: you're going to give me an ego the size of the station. **

**Marcus: to match mine then? (she laughs and relaxes against him. Her link chimes.) **

**Susan: Ivanova here. **

**Michael: sorry to interrupt, but we've got problems. **

**Susan: I'll be there in five minutes. **

**Michael: Sheridan's office.Garibaldi out **

**Susan:DAMN! I'm sorry. (she kisses him softly) **

**Marcus: it's all right. (they stand) **

**Susan: I'll let you know if I can make dinner. **

**Marcus: OK. (she starts to walk away, then comes back and kisses him passionately.) **

**Susan: I love you. (this is the first time she has said this, out loud and he practically glows with pleasure. She smiles shyly) **

**Marcus: and I love you. **

**____________________________________________________________________ **

**(five minutes later, she enters John's office, grinning from ear to ear. She sits down and tries to compose her silly grin.) **

**John: now that we're all here... We have a serious problem people. Raiders are headed on their way towards us. They have attacked the Gaim and Pac'Ma'Ra. And now they are coming for us. They will arrive sometime in the next 72 hours. I want star Furies on standby at all times. **

**Susan: what about the white stars? Protecting the Emphili world? **

**Delenn: it will take the majority of the fleet of 102 hours to return. Some will be here sooner, but not all. 2 minbari cruisers will be arriving for refits tomorrow, and we have asked them to help in the defence of Babylon five. They should reply within the hour. **

**Susan: what do we know about their ships? **

**Michael: I'm going to go talk to the league in an hour. **

**John: this is going to be tight people. Susan, I'd like you to assign Corwin to setting up some shelters. Stephen, we're going to need all of the beds we can spare. Any one you can move, do so. Susan, you will be in charge of starFuries and the defence grid. Try to re-route all non-essential traffic for the next week or so. Dismissed. (everyone filters out. As Susan exits she touches her link) **

**Susan:C&C, patch me through to Marcus Cole in Medlab. **

**Corwin: yes ma'am **

**Marcus: Hi. **

**Susan: Hi. **

**Marcus: what's up? **

**Susan: will you meet me in my quarters in two hours? **

**Markers: sure. Shall I bring dinner? **

**Susan: that would be great. And Marcus? **

**Marcus: yeah? **

**Susan: I love you. **

**Marcus: and I love you. I'll see you there. Cole out **

**Susan: Ivanova to C&C. **

**Corwin: C&C online **

**Susan: lieutenant, meet me in my office in 10 minutes. We have a lot of preparation to do. **

**Corwin yes ma'am. **

**____________________________________________________________________ **

**(two hours later, Susan dashes into her quarters and stops. She smiles. There is a candlelit dinner for two and Marcus is reading on the sofa. He looks up.) **

**Marcus: hello gorgeous. **

**Susan: Do I want to know how you got in here? **

**Marcus: trade secret. (she comes over and kisses him, pulling her hair down, and removing her uniform jacket. She is wearing a simple T-shirt beneath. She slouches beside him and snuggles up.) tired? **

**Susan: exhausted. Did Stephen tell you about these raiders? **

**Marcus: yes. I've been kicked out. **

**Susan: no more curfew. **

**Marcus: what did you have in mind? **

**Susan: if I wasn't so tired, lots of staff. **

**Marcus: really! (she smiles softly) hungry? (she yawns) **

**Susan: famished. **

**Marcus: good, because dinner he is ready. **

**Susan: what is that delicious smell? **

**Marcus: surprise. (he brings out at lasagne from the oven) **

**Susan: that isn't... **

**Marcus: real lasagne. with authentic ingredients **

**Susan: you're spoiling me again!**

**Marcus: good. You deserve it. (he serves her and then sits beside her, they savour every taste) **

**Susan: this must have cost a fortune **

**Marcus: I know a guy. It isn't as expensive as you think, for me anyway. **

**Susan: oh no? **

**Marcus: no. And the ingredients will last for a week. **

**Susan: you've got a date! **

**Marcus: so, that's why you're with me, huh? **

**Susan: oh yes! (they finished their food and moved to the sofa to snuggle) **

**Marcus: you are all tense. Here. (he begins to massage her again and she smiles, content) if you'll lay down I could do your back too. **

**Susan: that would entail moving on my part. (she lays on the floor and he kneels beside her. Starting at her shoulders he eventually works down to the small of her back. She is fast asleep. He smiles, gently scoops her up. He tucks her into bed, and rests for a moment himself, panting with the effort. He caresses her face tenderly, and she smiles, still asleep) **

**Marcus: good night, my love. Pleasant dreams (he exits) **

**________________________________________________________________ **

**(Susan wakes up the next morning, she stretches easily and smiles, realising how she got into bed) **

**________________________________________________________________ **

**(20 minutes later, her door chimes) **

**Susan: yes? **

**Marcus: it's me. **

**Susan: open. (he enters) **

**Marcus: morning. **

**Susan: hi (they kiss) **

**Marcus: how are you? **

**Susan: if I say tense, will it get me another massage? **

**Marcus : you seemed relaxed enough last night. **

**Susan: sorry about that (he chuckles) **

**Marcus: it's all right. It's kind of a complement. **

**Susan: I was just exhausted, and your hands are so gentle, and soothing. I felt safe. **

**Marcus: thank you. **

**Susan: how are you feeling? **

**Marcus: tired. **

**Susan: didn't you sleep well? **

**Marcus: I slept, I just haven't woken up yet. When can I see today? **

**Susan: you could join me for lunch in my quarters? **

**Marcus: 1230 hours? **

**Susan: yes. **

**Marcus: and dinner? **

**Susan: we'll sort that out later. **

**Marcus: OK, remember. Real food. **

**Susan: real food or not,. The four hour shifts will start today **

**Marcus: which means Captain Ivanova has come to the foreground. Goodbye me. **

**Susan: I'll make it up you, love. **

**Marcus: yes you will. **

**Susan: Marcus, let's not fight. Please? We must do this to keep the station in one piece. Afterwards we can return to more... Rewarding experiences. **

**Marcus: oh? **

**Susan: later. Come on. It's breakfast-time. **

**_______________________________________________________________________ **

**(at lunch, Susan is already tired. Marcus just let her rest in silence mostly. **

**Marcus: eat up. You need your strength (she obeys) **

**Susan: Marcus? **

**Marcus: yes love? **

**Susan: I want you to do something for me. **

**Marcus: anything. **

**Susan: stay in my quarters, at least until this is over. Your quarters are far less protected than mine. I want you to be safe. **

**Marcus: I can take care of myself. **

**Susan: please? For me? (he sighs) **

**Marcus: I can never refuse you anything. (kiss) **

**____________________________________________________________________ **

**(several hours later, Susan returns from work. He has a meal all prepared) **

**Marcus: hello gorgeous. **

**Susan: Hi. **

**Marcus: I hope you're hungry. **

**Susan: yes. Famished. **

**Marcus: good. Because dinner is ready. (he takes it over to the table. They eat in relative silence.) you look tired (he gently caresses her face) **

**Susan: I am. **

**Marcus: then you should sleep. **

**Susan: I miss you. **

**Marcus: I'm right here. (kiss) but you need your rest. **

**Susan: Marcus. **

**Marcus: hush! Go on, go and get ready, and then I will give you a massage (she obeys and few minutes later comes out in a blue silk nightdress. His jaw almost hits the floor. She smiles at his reaction) **

**Susan: thank you. (she lays down and he starts at her shoulders. The tension in the room is palpable and 20 minutes later, he finishes.) **

**Marcus: better? (she sits up beside him) **

**Susan: much. Thank you. (kiss. It starts tenderly, but the untapped tension adds to their passion and soon they are kissing with a ferocity. Eventually they come up for air) **

**Marcus: you should sleep. (she nods, a little sadly) **

**Susan: good night. **

**Marcus: Night. I love you. **

**Susan: and I love you. **

**____________________________________________________________ **

**(two hours later, the communication system starts beeping. Susan wakes up) **

**Susan: receive. Audio only. **

**Corwin: captain, they will be here in 30 minutes. Our long-range hyperspace probes are picking them up. **

**Susan: I'll be right there. (a minute or so later she comes out. Marcus is awake and has just made her coffee) you are a superstar. **

**Marcus: I know (they kiss) be careful, okay? **

**Susan: and you, listen to orders for change, huh? (They grin) **

**Marcus: I'll try. I love you **

**Susan: I love you too **

**____________________________________________________________________ **

**(near the end of the fight, a damaged enemy fighter tries a suicide run, straight at C&C.) **

**Susan: close the blast doors! (they close, but almost too late as a piece of shrapnel gets through and hits Susan in the shoulder. She's knocked backwards off her feet, but still conscious. She pulls herself up.) **

**Corwin: captain **

**Susan: I'm all right. **

**Corwin: but -**

**Susan: report. **

**Corwin: white Star Fleet, 30 minutes away. The breaching party from grey three is contained in brown 12. **

**Susan: (" near Marcus' quarters. Thank God he listened ".) right. Send a squad down to help Zack out. **

**Corwin: yes ma'am. Shall I contact Medlab for you? **

**Susan: No. This can wait. How are the interceptors holding up? **

**Corwin: 60% accuracy and holding. **

**Susan: better than nothing... (she leans heavily against her console, before passing out. )**

**________________________________________________________________________ **

**(later, she wakes up. Marcus is asleep, his head resting by her hip.) **

**Susan: (croakily) Marcus? (he wakes up and grins) **

**Marcus: hey love. How you feeling? **

**Susan: Like hell. **

**Marcus: you're looking a little pale. I thought I told you to be careful! I kept my part of the bargain. **

**Susan: you followed orders for once? **

**Marcus: I think we're rubbing off on each other. Either that or you have a huge magnet in you, which draws pieces of debris. **

**Susan: don't go there. (Stephen enters) **

**Stephen: nice to see you awake captain. You two are determined to keep me busy, aren't you? If it's not one or the other, it's both of you. **

**Marcus: fortunately, this time, it's just Susan.. **

**Stephen: which, of course, entails having you here anyway. **

**Marcus: of course. **

**Susan: how long was I out? **

**Stephen: 18 hours. **

**Susan: and the Raiders? **

**Stephen: are gone. The white stars arrived half an hour after you blacked out, and made short work of the rest of them. Corwin kept everything in line. **

**Marcus: he learned from the best. **

**______________________________________________________________________ **

**(that evening, Marcus is watching Susan sleep. Stephen enters) **

**Stephen: Go home. Sleep. She's fine. You won't be any good to anyone if you're exhausted. **

**Marcus: all right. (he kisses her softly and stands. Susan stirs in her sleep) good night love. (he exits. Susan wakes up.) **

**Susan: Marcus? **

**Stephen: I sent him to get some sleep. (she nods.) How do you feel? **

**Susan: woozy. **

**Stephen: it's the painkillers. As your doctor, I need to ask, are you two being careful? **

**Susan: careful? **

**Stephen: don't play innocent with me. I know you sleeping together. **

**Susan: actually we aren't. **

**Stephen: of course not. (he exits chuckling) **

**_______________________________________________________________________ **

**(three days later, her arm in sling, Susan and Marcus walk to her quarters. She leans against him gently as they walk. He opens the door. They sit on the sofa and his hands rest on her waist) **

**Susan: I'm shattered. But don't tell Stephen that. **

**Marcus: your secret is safe with me, love. I have something for you. **

**Susan: for me? **

**Marcus: yes. I saw it and thought of your eyes. (he digs in the pocket and brings out a jewellery box. She opens it, I inside is a beautiful blue-green pendant, shaped as a heart) **

**Susan: this is the same crystal as your ranger pin? **

**Marcus: yes. Isil-zha. **

**Susan: what does that mean? **

**Marcus: it has many translations, the first is rebirth, the future. (she turns it over, on the back a message is etched: - "Forever Yours") do you like it? **

**Susan: it's beautiful. Would you...? (he put it on her and then his hands gently caress her face, her neck. They kiss) thank you. (they snuggle gently. Just as they get comfy the door chimes) who is it?**

**Karl: hey Susie! It's Karl. (susan pales)**

**Susan: Just a minute (she turns to Marcus and whispers) Look disheveled like we were just (he nods and obeys. Susan stands, undoes her hair and shakes it loose. She picks up a pillow and chucks it on the floor.) Open. (a huge man enters, picks her up, and kisses her forcibly. Marcus' jaw drops.)**


	2. f2

(Hi 

**(Hi! I'm back! ignores general groaning! **

**Disclaimer: OK so I forgot this last time. Give me a break ! (" certainly, what would you like? An arm? A leg? We are fresh out of broken hearts, just had a run on those. How about if I start with your fingers, and work my way up?") don't own them! Never will! Do own a signed picture of Jason Carter though. **

**Rating: P G 13. I think, oh form your own opinions! **

**A brief review: Marcus used the alien healing device to save Susan's life. Stephen managed to halt the procedure about three-quarters of the way through. They are both recovering, and have just started dating. A man called Karl has just interrupted them at a tender moment. ) **

**(Susan and fights Karl off as best as she can, with her bad shoulder. Eventually Karl pulled back and then notices Marcus' angry look .) **

**Karl: Hi, I'M Karl. **

**Susan: Karl, this is Marcus, my fiancee. **

**Marcus: hello. (Marcus, accustomed to lying, does not betray her with his face) **

**Karl: sorry about that, I and Susie... Are old friends. **

**Marcus: Oh? She 's never mentioned you **

**Karl: well, after me, any one else would be a step down. Why bother to mention it? **

**Susan: (to all appearances Marcus is calm, but Susan senses his anger. She silently sends a telepathic message." relax. It's the biggest lie in the history of the universe. ") what d'you want Karl? **

**Karl: just wanted to see how you were doing. **

**Susan: I'm fine, thank you. **

**Karl: maybe catch up on old times? ( He leers at Susan, and then glances smugly at Marcus, who were appears unfazed.) **

**Susan: sorry. I'm in the middle of something right now. **

**Karl: then I'll see you around. Bye! **

**Marcus: nice to meet you. **

**Karl: likewise. (Karl exits. Susan takes a shaky breath and slumped on the sofa besides him) **

**Susan: Marcus? **

**Marcus: yes Love? **

**Susan: will you marry me? **

**Marcus: Huh? (she smiles, sensing his thoughts. " you heard, dope - or is she doing this to cover her tracks ? - she'd never do it just for that reason - but is it a major factor? - good job you had the ring made already - maybe that's why she's asking, she knows you want to") **

**Susan: Marcus. Let me put those thoughts to rest. **

**Marcus: what thoughts? (" oh God - she heard you! ") **

**Susan: afraid so Love. **

**Marcus: please stop. **

**Susan: sorry. I'm just nervous. **

**Marcus: you could have fooled me. **

**Susan: here take my hands (he obeys) trust me. I'll show you. (he closes his eyes, confused and then she is there in his mind. He glances around and sees themselves and two children, with his dark hair and her features. He looks back to Susan she shows him another dream of them, older, with about five grandchildren. " forever yours, my love. This is who I am . What I want, why I am here, and where we are going. If your trust me?" Marcus sees the naked fear in her eyes, and smiles gently) **

**Marcus: two kids, huh? **

**Susan: Is that a yes? **

**Marcus: what about your reputation? Not to mention your figure? **

**Susan: Marcus! **

**Marcus: it's a yes. I love you. **

**Susan: I love you. (kiss. He reaches in a pocket and brings out another jury box. He kneels carefully and opens the box, and inside is a gorgeous ring with Isil'zha and diamonds. She gasps.) Oh Marcus. This must be worth two years' salary! **

**Markers: so, I'll live off you for a while. (he slipped it on her finger) I took the liberty of having it engraved. (she reads the inscription and laughs. It reads:" forever Yours. Booji") am I dreaming? **

**Susan: unless we're sharing a dream. And if we are we'll do this the second we wake up, deal ?**

**Marcus: deal! (kiss) not to spoil the mood, but who the hell was that jerk?! **

**Susan: an ex-boyfriend. **

**Marcus: and? **

**Susan: and what? (he just looks at her) and a vicious bully. (he waits) all right. About 10 years ago, I went out on one date. He was, shall we say a little eager . I refused him. He was not happy... **

**Marcus: he hit you? (Marcus is furious on her behalf.) **

**Susan: he... (she looks away) he... Forced me. I brought charges, but they were dropped. **

**Marcus: he will never you touch again. I'm the possessive type. **

**Susan: it's all right Marcus.. He don't have to stay because you feel obligated. **

**Marcus: you want me to go? Or can I stay because I love you? (she turns to stare , disbelieving.) bring on your demons, love, I'm strong enough. **

****

****

****

**(much later, still wrapped up together on the sofa, watching a vid, Marcus start to tickle Susan.) **

**Susan: hey, and no fair! I've only got one good arm! **

**Marcus: all right. (he puts one arm behind his back and continues) **

**Susan: Marcus! **

**Marcus: yes love? **

**Susan: this is war! (she tickles him back and then squirms out of his reach) catch me if you can (Susan dashes over to the kitchen, where he traps her in the corner, but she jumps over the breakfast bar. She dashes over to the sofa, they go round it a few times. He almost catches her but she makes a break for the bedroom door. As she pushes it open, he grabs her around the waist. She shrieks and starts tickling him in return, using both hands) **

**Marcus: cheat! (he brings his other hand into play, and they fall onto the bed tickling, giggling. Eventually she traps his hands and they lay panting. They kiss several times, tenderly at first, but then with increasing passion) your arm... **

**Susan: we'll be careful. **

****

****

**(the next morning, they are exhausted, but content in bed. He gently runs his hands up and down her spine. The door chimes) **

**Susan: who is it? **

**Stephen: it Stephen. **

**Susan: just a minute. (Susan gives Marcus a quick kiss, grabs a robe and gets up closing the door behind her) open. (Stephen enters ) **

**Stephen: how are you this morning? **

**Susan: I'm feeling great. **

**Stephen: you're unusually chipper for someone who hates mornings. (he suggestively raises his eyebrows and then runs a scanner over her. Before she can stop him, he enters the bedroom. Stephen takes in the strewn clothing and dishevelled bed, not to mention the half-naked Ranger, sitting on the edge.) Tut tut tut! **

**Marcus: well at least it's not our honeymoon darling! (he says to Stephen) which reminds me, you still owe me 50 credits. **

**Stephen: that's OK, I've just made 100 credits! (Stephen exits grinning smugly) **

**Marcus: you okay? **

**Susan: yeah! Wanna cheer me up a bit more? (she kneels on the edge of the bed beside him) **

**Marcus: Okay! (they kiss) **

****

****

****

**(Stephen is recounting all this to Michael, Zack and John.) **

**Stephen: all I can say is that if there well enough to go at it like rabbits, they're well enough to return to work. **

**John: give them a week of peace first. **

**Stephen: you old romantic you. **

**Zack: if you think peace is what you'll get from those two... **

**Michael: and don't forget, they haven't had a major argument yet, with their highly strung natures, it's only a matter of time. **

**Stephen: thanks I was trying not to think about that part. And guess whose job it is to fix everything, after she rips him to shreads! **

****

****

**(Susan wakes up, smiling. She sniffs the air, gets up and pulls on a robe, heading for the kitchen. Marcus is already there.) **

**Marcus: hungry? **

**Susan: ravenous (she teases his neck softly and then stares in amazement at what he is cooking) bacon and eggs?!? **

**Marcus: I'm not a great chef, but I use only the best ingredients. **

**Susan: How do you do it? **

**Marcus: maybe some day I'll tell you. After all, if I tell you now, you might marry him instead. **

**Susan: is there no way I can convince you to tell me now? (she nibbles softly on his ear.) **

**Marcus: no. And unless you want burnt breakfast I suggest you stop. **

**Susan: you know, the last time you did this, I said I was going to kill you. (he grins) **

**Marcus: why? **

**Susan: John and Michael were there, and they watched me eat every single bite. Which okay, I actually thoroughly enjoyed. But it was the puppy dog gesture, that really got on my nerves. **

**Marcus : I was only saying thank you. (she kisses him softly and then they eat in silence. When they have finished, they move to the sofa. Susan examines her ring, watching it flash in the light. Marcus kisses her head softly) **

**Susan: you know, I've been engaged before. **

**Marcus: you have? **

**Susan: yes. **

**Marcus: to whom? **

**Susan: someone who wasn't who I thought he was. **

**Marcus: Oh? **

**Susan: I was 21. Very young and naive. He was handsome, dashing, and totally self-centred. I adored him, but quickly woke up. (she falls silent) **

**Marcus: I won't hurt you, I promise **

****

****

****

**(Susan and Marcus of walking along in the Zocalo. Karl watches them from a distance. Marcus wings close and whispers in Susan's ear) **

**Marcus: I think we are being followed. **

**Susan: by whom? **

**Marcus: Karl **

**Susan Oh. **

**Marcus: you want to go home? **

**Susan: no, I don't want him to spoil our afternoon. (Marcus gently caresses her arm and grins) **

**Marcus: he won't. (Susan smiles softly) **

**Susan: what you have in mind? **

**Marcus: a lot of relaxation. **

**Susan: where to? **

**Marcus: the gardens? **

**Susan: sounds good to me. (they walk off arm in arm. Carl follows them) **

****

****

****

**(an hour later, Susan's hands wander over his chest, seductively. With an unspoken gesture, they stand up from the bench and exit the gardens, hands resting possessively on each other. Susan's link breeps. She growls.) **

**Susan: yes?! **

**Corwin: sorry captain, the Brakiri ambassador is requesting to meet you. **

**Susan: today? **

**Corwin: he said it was important .**

**Susan: tell the ambassador, I will meet with him in... One hour in my office. Ivanova out. This had better be good! **

**Marcus: if this keeps up love, I shall have to kidnap you to spend some time alone with you! **

**Susan: work out the details. One of these days I might take your upon it. **

**Marcus: why one hour? (she grins mischievously) **

**Susan: well, I do have to get changed... Perhaps even take a shower? (she runs a hand along his chest and leans into him gently) **

**Marcus: let's go. **

**Susan: I have unleashed a monster (she teases) **

**Marcus: and its appetite for you grows every day. **

**Susan: some day it will devour me. **

**Marcus: never, my love . **

****

**End of part 2**

****

****

****

****


	3. f3

Chapter three 

**Chapter three **

**Hey ho! It's me again! **

**Rating: PG 13**

**Disclaimer: all hail the Great Maker. J M S! However, I do own my videos of b5, my mags, and signed pictures of Jason Carter, Claudia Christian, Jerry Doyle, Rick Biggs, Walter Koenig and Mira Furlan! Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh! **

**A/N: OK guys. As usual with me, it is practically all Susan and Marcus. Oh and this part I've dedicated to my mum. Hi Mom!**

**A/N 2: Revised slightly 5/10/02**

****

**(Susan and Marcus, enter her quarters , she drops the groceries) **

**Susan: this is so not my day! **

**Marcus: massage? **

**Susan: no, thank you **

**Marcus: let me help? Please? **

**Susan: a massage is not what I need right now. **

**Marcus: tell me what you do need, and I will bring it if it is in my power. **

**Susan: I need... **

**Marcus: yes? **

**Susan: I need some space. **

**Marcus: from me? **

**Susan:Marcus, this is new to both of us, I don't know how to be in a relationship. are you angry with me? **

**Marcus: maybe a little. But I understand. **

**Susan: can we have dinner later? (he grins) 1800? Here? **

**Marcus: just try and stop me. (Susan smiles, he stands and turns to go) **

**Susan: Hey (she stands and kisses him) I love you. **

**Marcus: and I love you. **

****

****

**(1830, Susan is anxiously waiting in her quarters. The door chimes, and she jumps and rushes to the door.) **

**Susan: Enter! (the door opens and Zack is there) Hi Zack **

**Zack: Captain. Is everything all right? **

**Susan: Yes, I'm just waiting for Marcus. (she is wearing her blue silk rope, which she now cinches tightly around her waist) **

**Zack: Ahh. Congratulations by the way. **

**Susan: Thanks. Is there a problem? **

**Zack: You switched off your link. **

**Susan: It _is_ my day off. And I was fed up of being interrupted. **

**Zack: Sorry. **

**Susan: No, I'm sorry, I've been cranky all afternoon. **

**Zack: Nerves? (he indicates the ring) or lack of sleep? (she glares at him) So where is your elusive fiancee? **

**Susan: I have no idea. He's late. **

**Zack: did you have a fight? **

**Susan: not exactly. Quite. Why? **

**Zack: it just seems to me that Marcus is usually pretty punctual. **

**Susan: he probably ran into Delenn or Lennier and got sidetracked. **

**Zack: more likely, he is ordering a present for you (Susan smiles softly) **

**Susan: yes, very probably. (Zack's link goes off) **

**Zack: Allan here. **

**Stephen: Zack, send a team to Ivanova's quarters. **

**Zack: Problem? **

**Stephen: it's Marcus. (Susan is out the door before Zack can stop her) He's been hurt **

**Zack: she's already on her way. Is it bad? **

**Stephen: no, but if I don't tell her, she'll kill me. And she's turned her link off. **

**Zack: she was waiting for him. She isn't exactly dressed. **

**Stephen: how do you mean? **

**Zack: she's in the night robe, with very little beneath from what I could tell. It will give him a heart attack. (suddenly there is an angry scream from outside) gotta go. (Zack dashes out. Susan is standing over the unconscious Karl, her hair and robe mussed. She's trembling with rage and then takes off. Zack dashes up to Karl and checks him over) Allan to Medlab one. I need a med team in green 12, section one. **

**Stephen: is it Ivanova? **

**Zack: no, it's that Karl jerk. Dropped by Ivanova. **

**Stephen: Oh **

**Zack: and she's a _little_ upset. (Stephen gives a knowing chuckle) **

**Stephen: Ah hah **

****

****

**(Susan dashes into Medlab, looking like a banshee, glances around and notices Marcus in an alcove, having a cast applied to his left leg. She is there and kissing him frantically in less than a second. Marcus is taken back from moment by her hair and scanty robe, but then just gets lost in the moment. Stephen enters and motions for the tech., who has finished, to go. After a minute he clears his throat, but they ignore him) **

**Stephen: Do I get a bucket of water to throw over you? (Susan and Marcus break reluctantly. Susan is crying silently in relief. Marcus puts his arm around her. Susan tries to stop, but can't. Marcus motions him impercibly away, Stephen sighs , rolls his eyes, but obeys. Marcus then scoots over and helps Susan up beside him.) **

**Susan: what happened? **

**Marcus: a little ambush. My leg is broken, again. **

**Susan: Karl! **

**Marcus: yes. **

**Susan: I ran into him on my way here. **

**Marcus: literally? **

**Susan: let's just say he will be speaking in a high-pitched voice. When he wakes up! (she laughs through her tears) **

**Marcus: I guess my body still a little weak, huh? **

**Susan: could have fooled me (her eyes darken with passion. They kiss and she gently touches his mind, he invites her in." you were supposed to come and unwrap your pressie". he fingers the front of her robe. " and no, you can't open it here!" ) **

**Marcus: spoilsport! (His hand slips beneath her robe) **

**Susan: Marcus! **

**Marcus: yes love? **

**Susan: behave. **

**Marcus: I am. I'm behaving like a man, crazily in love with a gorgeous woman, who loves me so much, she forgot to get changed when she heard I was hurt (Susan blushes) **

**Susan: it just slipped my mind (his hand beneath the robe caresses her gently, she gasps and then blushes. " Marcus, not here! ") **

**Marcus: sorry (he doesn't remove his hand. Stephen enters) **

**Stephen: Uhh ...guys? (they look up, annoyed at the interruption) just wanted to let you know, Karl's here and conscious. **

**Marcus: way to ruin the mood. **

**Stephen: probably a good thing right here, huh? **

**Marcus: can we go? **

**Stephen: crutches (Stephen passes them over, Susan helps Marcus up and as she does her robe falls open. She is wearing a black ' Teddy' beneath it and Marcus' eyes bulge. She quickly pulls it closed again and cinches it tightly.) **

**Marcus: (" god you're beautiful!") **

**Susan: (" thank you, I'm glad you like it ") **

**Marcus: (" like it?! It will almost be a shame to take it off ") **

**Susan: (" almost? ") **

**Marcus: (" well, Love, you can't improve on perfection ") **

**Susan: (" but we have so much fun trying " They kiss and enter the lift.) Green 12 (they are alone in the lift, and have a hard time keeping their hands off one another. As they get out of the lift a security guard gives them a strange look. Ivanova's glare doesn't quiet him as it normally would for several seconds. Marcus and Susan enter her quarters.) **

**Susan: I'm sorry I was such a twit earlier. **

**Marcus: you weren't love. Any time you need a little space, just tell me. **

**Susan: Why are you so understanding? **

**Marcus: it's because I love you. How else could you put up with my annoying delusions of grandeur (she laughs). And my terrible sense of humour. **

**Susan: good point. **

**Marcus: love makes you do the wacky. **

**Susan: like pushing you away. **

**Marcus: I won't let you. I am chained you for life. And their chains of my own making. But they will never drag me down, or chafe .**

**Susan: come, show me how much you love me. **

**Marcus: gladly. (they move into the bedroom) **

****

****

**(two weeks later, they are lying in bed, hands wandering aimlessly)**

**Susan: why didn't we do this years ago? **

**Marcus: is that a rhetorical question, or would you like an answer? **

**Susan: I know the answer. It's because I was too scared. **

**Marcus: we both were. **

**Susan: mostly me.**

**Marcus: 60 to 40. **

**Susan: that much? **

**Marcus: 55 to 45? **

**Susan: really? **

**Marcus: darling. You are perfect. I certainly don't deserve you. **

**Susan: I don't understand. **

**Marcus: I placed you on a pedestal. To me, you are a goddess. **

**Susan: a blind, headstrong, stubborn - **

**Marcus: Beautiful, modest, sexy goddess (they kiss) far and away above the rest of us mere mortals. And yet at the same time, there is a wonderful vulnerability about you. **

**Susan: you are getting to know me far too well. **

**Marcus: and I intend to spend at least 70 more years getting to know every single detail. Forever with you will be 1000 years too short. **

**Susan: how do you always know what to say? **

**Marcus: irritating isn't it? **

**Susan: exceedingly. (kiss) but at least now I know how to shut you up. **

**Marcus: (kiss) as much as I adore where this is going, I think there's something we need to discuss, at some point. **

**Susan: which is? (she half looks afraid) **

**Marcus: it's not a urgent to discuss now, but I've been thinking about the... Particulars. (she pulls away to watch him closely) **

**Susan: OK, now I'm worried. **

**Marcus: children. (she sighs in relief and snuggles up beside him, but still watches his eyes.) **

**Susan: yes? The when, why, and how? **

**Marcus: I think I've got the last part figured out (Susan laughs) **

**Susan: very true. (kiss) a little too well. **

**Marcus: I was a virgin, not ignorant. (he plays with her ear to prove the point, and she moans in agreement.) let's continue the conversation first, huh? **

**Susan: spoil sport! I'd rather ... Practice? (she says with a cheeky grin. She pulls the covers back slightly, kisses his neck, moving down to his collarbone, and then on down his chest.) **

**Marcus: your wish is my command. **

****

****

**(a four weeks later, Susan wakes up, to the door chimes. She gets up and pulls on her robe.) **

**Susan: who is it? **

**Stephen: it's Stephen. **

**Susan: enter. (he does.) **

**Stephen: Are you two always in bed? **

**Susan: we were asleep. Now hush, before you wake Marcus up too. What can I do for you? **

**Stephen: I'm here to remind you about your check-up tomorrow morning at 0800. **

**Susan: yes I remember. Though why it couldn't have been later on on our day off I don't know! **

**Stephen: because that's the kind of cruel sadist I am. Good night (Stephen exits) **

****

****

**(the next morning at 0800, Susan and Marcus enter Medlab. Stephen greets them and directs them to an alcove) **

**Stephen: I'll be in in a moment. (they take the opportunity to neck. Stephen re-enters and clears his throat loudly. They separate slowly, quite used to the interruptions by their friends now. The others have even learned that their smart mouth comments only earned them sickeningly smug grins. Marcus lies down on the bed. Stephen runs a scanner over him) breathe in... Hold it... And exhale. You're fine. (Marcus gets up and gallantly scoops up Susan to lay her on the bed in his place. Susan smiles softly, remembering a time when that would have bothered her. Stephen just rolls his eyes, again and runs a scanner over her) breathe in... Hold it... And exhale. (Susan and Marcus, watching each other do not see his half amazed, half amused a glance, before he hides it) Yep. Fine. now for the blood samples. (he takes some blood from both) All done. Go and enjoy your day off. **

**Susan: see you later.**

**Marcus: bye Stephen. **

****

****

**(that afternoon, Marcus has been called away to a brief meeting and Stephen, Zack, Susan, and Michael are enjoying a drink. Susan is drinking Or'cha (the fruit juice, introduced to Marcus by Stephen, who in turn introduced it to Susan) and this causes Stephen to give her amused glances) **

**Susan: what? **

**Stephen: nothing. Sorry. (Susan is tapping her feet to the music in the bar) would you like to dance? **

**Susan: OK. (Susan is confused by his actions and expressions) anything wrong? **

**Stephen: no. You? **

**Susan: a little queasy actually. (Stephen chuckles) that's funny? **

**Stephen: I'd get used to it if I were you. **

**Susan: am I ill? **

**Stephen: No. Not ill. You're pregnant. (Susan freezes) **

**Susan:WHAT!!!!???!!!! (everyone stops and stares. Susan blushes furiously. Stephen is still chuckling. She lowers her voice to a whisper.) is this a joke? **

**Stephen: no, no joke. Three weeks. **

**Susan: could we sit down? (Stephen leads her back over to the table) **

**Michael: problem? **

**Susan: NO! No problem! (Susan cuts of Stephen with a glare.) **

**Zack: you look like you've just seen a ghost (Her glaree turns on him. the others get the hint and leave her alone. Marcus arrives and she brightens) **

**Susan: hi! **

**Marcus: hello love (they kiss softly, Marcus sits and Susan sits on his lap. The others are all amused at her sudden change in attitude, but have the good sense not to mention it) you look extremely happy tonight Stephen? New girlfriend? **

**Stephen: no, just an unusually good day at work! **

**Marcus: you know what that means. Trouble is most likely on the way! **

**Stephen: you've been spending far too much time with Susan. (Susan glares at him for the double edged phrase. Stephen just continues chuckling) **

**Susan: well, I have some paperwork to attend to, if you'll excuse me (Susan gets up and leaves. Marcus is confused. Stephen grins knowingly) **

**Marcus: what was all that about? **

**Stephen: I think you'd better go talk to her about that. And tell her my lips are sealed (Marcus exits, now even more confused) **

****

****

**(a minute later, Marcus catches up with Susan in the corridor. She is waiting for him.) **

**Marcus: Susan? **

**Susan: let's go home and talk. (he obeys) **

****

****

****

**Susan: Marcus, I don't know how to tell you this. I know we've mentioned it briefly from time to time. And I'm just confusing you. Sorry. I'm pregnant. (he grins) **

**Marcus: and that's why Stephen's grinning like a Cheshire cat? **

**Susan: darling, concentrate, please! **

**Marcus: sorry. (she looks afraid and vulnerable) you don't sound too happy? **

**Susan: I wasn't expecting it be so soon. **

**Marcus: neither was I. But I've never been so happy. (Susan smiles slightly)**

**Susan: we were careful. **

**Marcus: three weeks ago? (Susan grins at the memory) **

**Susan: OK, maybe not _that_ careful. I am three weeks along. **

**Marcus: I love you. **

**Susan: And I love you. (kiss) **

****

****

**THE END**

**what you think? Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated (say that five times fast) please review: natter17uk@btinternet.com**


End file.
